


i can't explain it (and i don't want to)

by mikishami



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, chou tzuyu - Freeform, jeongtzu, jeongyeon - Freeform, twice, tzuyu - Freeform, yoo jeongyeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikishami/pseuds/mikishami
Summary: drabble based off of tzuyu's fancy episode.





	i can't explain it (and i don't want to)

tzuyu's eyes can't help but drift to jeongyeon.

she wasn't sure what it was about the older girl that just drew her in.

was it her eyes that almost disappeared whenever she smiled? her cute nose that she liked to scrunch?? her lips that always defaulted into a pouting expression when she talked???

the maknae had unknowingly made it into a habit —  _ analyzing yoo jeongyeon, _ that is. and specifically analyzing the  _ feelings _ the said girl constantly elicited in tzuyu's chest.

she never really got anywhere.

(or at least, she didn't want to.)

* * *

yoo jeongyeon grins as she imitates tzuyu's Fancy dance move, moving her arm and drawing a star in the air. she doesn't see the maknae gazing at her at first, but turns just in time to catch the smile that spreads across the taiwanese girl's face.

absentmindedly watching, something that resembled  _ tenderness _ evident in her eye smile. gorgeous, as always.

jeongyeon's grin is wider now, and she doesn't know what to do with the sudden giddiness in her chest — 

so she does the dance move again in an uncharacteristic burst of aegyo, blinking cutely as a laugh escapes the younger girl's smiling lips.

_ mission accomplished, _ she says in her head, though she doesn't really know exactly  _ what _ she was trying to accomplish.

but tzuyu's face contorts into the prettiest expression as she comments on the dorky unnie's sloppy execution with that soft, playful expression in her eyes, so jeong decides that she's satisfied with her own antics for the day.

(she can't explain why, but she wants to come up with more ways to make tzuyu look at her like that again.)

  
  



End file.
